


Locked Inside

by Deathwonderwish



Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Parody, YouTuber Kurosaki Karin, but more serious, just kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwonderwish/pseuds/Deathwonderwish
Summary: The new virus in the human world is also effecting Shinigamis, and the Soul Society decided to lock down their gates, so it won't spread. This also means that everyone who was in the human world before the lockdown would have to stay there until further notice.So... Captain of Squad 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro got stuck in the human world, and things started to get weird when he joined his YouTuber girlfriend in one of her weird videos.A semi-au where shinigamis still exist but Karin is a well-known YouTuber and a Shinigami (I love shinigamiKarin AUs).
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Series: HitsuKarin On Crack (Quarantine edition) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715389
Kudos: 19





	Locked Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that this is going to be really stupid... But anyways... after this prologue, each chapter will be like a youtube video so the name of the chapter will be the name of the video, and I promise, those chapters will be longer than this

“Repeat that again Matsumoto” Toshiro said to the phone he was holding.

_ “Sorry Captain, but you won't be able to come back to the soul society anymore, we locked down the gate.”  _ his lieutenant said on the other side.

“What do you mean by you locked down the gate?” he demanded an explanation. Not that he actually wanted to go back and leave Karin behind again. But he couldn't stay there in the human world.

_ “Well… due to this new virus going on in the human world, Captain Kurotsuchi decided it was best to close the gates because apparently it affects shinigamis too. I'm sorry, but we can't let anyone who is currently in the human world come back”  _ Matsumoto explained. 

“What about the law?” He asked. A little bit more understanding than before. 

“ _ Well, you don't have to worry about that. The central 46 have already enforced a new law in this state of emergency. Any shinigami who still remains in the human world after the lockdown will not be punished upon the gate between the worlds open up again.”  _

“Alright, what about my mission?” Because of the large amount of death caused by the virus, a lot of shinigamis were sent to the human world to take care of this matter. Toshiro was the one in charge of said operation.

“ _ I'm not sure about that sir. They didn't inform me during the meeting. But I believe the head captain will have a world with you soon using the communication screen.”  _

Toshiro sighed “alright, thanks for informing me, Matsumoto. Stay safe and please, take care of the division for me while I'm gone.” He was glad that Matsumoto was taking this seriously.

“ _ Of course, sir. Stay safe and I promise I will keep the division safe for when you come back. Oh and please say hi to Karin-chan for me!”  _

He ended the call soon without saying anything else. Placing the phone in his pants pocket as he got up from Karin's western kitchen stools. 

During his mission, he was staying at his girlfriend's place, quite a large house for a 23 years old. She had once explained to him that she was rich and she ran something called a YouTube channel and that, somehow make her rich. 

He never understood what she was doing when she talked to herself looking toward a weird device. But his girlfriend was happy so he never really questioned about it.

* * *

He went upstairs where he felt her reiatsu. She was in this room filled with devices that he'd only see in Kurotsuchi's lab. 

“How was the phone conversation?” She asked once he entered. She was not looking at him but looking at the device in front of her.

“I'm stuck in the human world until further notice. Because of the virus, they closed the gate. Now shinigamis who are stationed here won't be able to go back. And Matsumoto said hi.” he explained seriously.

Karin got up so suddenly that she almost knocked down her gaming chair. She turned around and walked over to her boyfriend. “Oh, Toshiro. You know what that means right?” She asked holding onto both of his arms. As he was taller than her now, it was no longer comfortable for her to put her hands on his shoulders. 

“That we could spend more time together?” He tried. He actually liked that idea. 

“No! Well yes, but no. Now that you are here you can finally help me with my YouTube channel! I have so many ideas that I want to do with you. I just want us to be idiots together!” she exclaimed excitedly, still not letting him go. 

“What the hell is a YouTube channel?” Toshiro asked.

Karin's hands left his arms to get her phone, she opened her smartphone and showed him the YouTube app that was on her phone. “See this red square with the little triangle in the middle? That's YouTube.” She tapped on the icon and her recommendation page appeared. She clicked on a random video and it started playing. 

Toshiro took the phone as she handed it to him “people who have a YouTube channel update videos like this on the internet for people to enjoy. I do this for a living” Karin continued explaining.

“Um… I see and you want me to help you with this?” He asked again giving back her phone to her. 

“Yes, come on Toshiro! Is not like you have anything else to do, I'm pretty sure you will be stuck here for a long time. I promise you it will be fun!” 

“Alright fine” he shrugged. What could go wrong? And she was right, he might really be stuck there for a long time. 

“Great! Love you Toshi!” She grabbed his face and kissed him which he kissed back eagerly.

  
And so it started… Toshiro never imagined how  _ wrong _ things were about to go…


End file.
